Operating a wheelbarrow can easily result in an injury. Depending on the load in the tray of the wheelbarrow, maneuvering a wheelbarrow may cause severe back damage. More common injuries while operating a wheelbarrow include hand and wrist injuries. Hand and wrist injuries result from improper grips and rigid handlebars. A proper grip allows the heavier loads to be easily maneuvered.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to position and orient the grasp of a user about the handlebar of the wheelbarrow. The present invention provides an ergonomic grip for the user. The present invention accommodates the free rotation of the grasp of the user while maintaining the safety of the user. The present invention allows the user to orient his or her grasp in order to minimize the amount of force to maneuver the wheelbarrow. The present invention may be incorporated into a wheelbarrow. The present invention may also serve as a universal attachment for a variety of wheelbarrows.